


Spa Night

by asarahworld



Series: Bigger on the Inside [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld





	Spa Night

“We’ve got the whole of time and space and you want to stay onboard the TARDIS?” The Doctor asked his companion incredulously.

“Why not? I think we deserve a night in. Take a day off from saving the universe. Besides, time doesn’t pass in the vortex, remember? We could have a lovely night in, and then go find trouble and be back in time for tea.” Clara backed down the staircase, her eyes never leaving the Doctor’s. “I’ve not got any marking to do and it’s been a long time since we just relaxed together,” she told her best friend.

“Clara,” the Doctor protested. “Why would I want to stay onboard the TARDIS when there’s so many adventures and new planets waiting to be explored?”

“Oh, come on. Doctor,” Clara wheedled. “One night in. On the TARDIS. We could do a spa night in the library.”

“I’ve moved the pool from the library, Clara. Silly place for a pool, a library.” The Doctor shook his head, laughing faintly.

“Well, wherever the TARDIS put the pool, we could have a spa night.”

“Or I could just drop you off at a spa, pop off for tea, and bring you back.” The Doctor countered.

“Ooh, I’m starting to think that you might not want to have spa night, Doctor.” Clara narrowed her eyes (which, in the Doctor’s mind, was a relief, as they had been starting to enlarge).

“Spa. Boring. Too much hot air. If I wanted to unwind, I’d just go to the Zero Room,” the Doctor said dismissively. “I’m not in there. Don’t need to ‘unwind’.”

“The point, Doctor. You’re missing it. Night in. Rest and relaxation.” Clara’s eyes were widening once more.

“How do you do that?” The Doctor asked, 

“Do what?” Clara asked, her ignorance of what her friend meant clearly evident in her voice.

“With your eyes,” the Doctor gestured vaguely, before beginning to tinker with the console.

“Oh, you’re impossible.” Clara muttered. The lights flickered. “Are you agreeing with me?” She asked the TARDIS with amazement. The lights flickered again. “Two against one, Doctor,” Clara sang. The TARDIS hummed her agreement.

“You can’t just gang up on me. I’m the pilot.” The Doctor protested. The lights flickered once more and the Doctor had the distinct impression that he was being laughed at. “I’m meant to be the pilot,” he amended, and the console lit up. The Doctor went to input coordinates, but the TARDIS refused to accept them.

“Go.” Clara commanded.

The Doctor surrendered, raising his hands in the air. “Yes, ma’am’s,” he backed out.

“Pool. Ten minutes,” Clara called after him.

“Who needs ten minutes?” The Doctor walked back into the room, already changed to his swimming trunks.

“I do,” Clara said firmly, “maybe more.” She dashed off to search for her bedroom. Clara walked past the library, the kitchen, the wardrobe, the media room, a cricket club, the garden, infirmary… “Where did you put my bedroom?” She asked the TARDIS crossly. Without waiting for a response, Clara walked back up the hallway to the wardrobe. She quickly found a swimsuit, rolling her clothes up in a towel as so not to lose them permanently in the depths of the time-ship.

Clara was about to head to the library when she recalled the Doctor’s comments about the pool moving. “Doctor,” she called down the corridor. Receiving no answer, Clara went back the way she came, hoping to arrive back in the control room. She did not.

“Why do you always move everything around?” Clara huffed. The hall lights flickered. Clara thought that the TARDIS was laughing at her. “I thought we’d got past this,” she told the ship tiredly. A door appeared to Clara’s right. Cautiously, she opened it.

“What took you so long?” The Doctor looked down at Clara, before gracefully diving into the pool. “Thought you said ten minutes,” he said as he surfaced.

Clara said nothing, instead choosing to cannonball into the water next to the Doctor.


End file.
